Different Species
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: Mercy Evermore never thought walking home alone could turn her life into a nightmare. She's kidnapped, killed and turned into a vampire - thrown into a world she knows nothing about... maybe a certain wolf will make this horrid life better? Story's actually better than the summary - no lie.
1. Stone Cold

**Here's the first chapter, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. I'll also suggest reading my other fanfics that lead up to this: ****_Whoever Thought England _****and ****_The Wolfs Friend, _you don't have to have read them though****. Hope you enjoy this**

_**Mercy's POV**_

I felt cool breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He was back, he was back to kill me. My small body shook with fear as I waited for death. A winter hand moved my hair, leaving my neck exposed. Was he going to cut my throat? Strangle every last breath from my body? I felt his cool breathing closer to my neck and a silent tear escaped my eye. At least a part of me escaped. My heart raced as I waited to be greeted by death, something I can no longer run from.

His tongue ran along my bare throat before his needle teeth pierced my skin. I couldn't hold my tongue any longer and a chilling scream escaped my lips. The scream to all the air from my lungs, leaving me gasping for breath. I felt my life starting to run away, being drained from my fragile body. My arms began to feel cold and I had no will to move them. I wasn't strong enough to fight him off anyway. He was different...not human. I felt light headed, the world around me spinning.

His lips left my neck and I fell to the floor. My eyes began to flutter shut as I watched him walk away, leaving me on the stone cold floor. I lay there alone as I struggled for breath, my neck burning. I wanted to scream, to cry for someone to make the pain go away. It was like I was living in a nightmare that seemed to be all too real. The pain seemed unbearable, like my soul was being ripped out of my body. I opened my eyes for a second only to see the face of a pale man with blonde hair, picking me up softly.


	2. Why Have I Changed?

**Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy! let me know what you think in a review, thanks :)**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Esme and I had been out hunting, just passing an abandoned warehouse when I smelt human blood. I had stopped for only a millisecond before we heard an ear-piercing scream of a human girl inside the warehouse. We ran over, hiding behind a tree as a lone vampire left through the door; wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he went. I told Esme to stay put as I entered the damp place, following the scent of fresh blood.

I found a girl, around the age of sixteen, laying on the ground crying out in pain. Her neck had been ripped open but that wasn't what was causing her pain, that vampires venom had entered her bloodstream...she was changing. Her eyes opened for a second as I gently lifted her up but then squeezed shut as she bit her lip in pain. I ran out of the warehouse and through the forest, Esme just behind me.

I watched as Edward opened the front door upon hearing of our return and I ran straight past him. I took the stairs easily and headed towards Edwards old room, setting the girl down gently. I tried to make her comfortable as I told Esme to go get some morphine, hoping it would help. She was back in a flash, silently handing it to me as she went to hold the girls hand. While she whispered reassuring words in the girls ear, I gently slid the needle into the crease of her elbow. Her skin had already began to harden, quick for the transformation. It would be over quickly.

I gave her enough morphine to give six people an overdose but she still screamed out occasionally. "I feel terrible" I murmured as I stood beside my wife.

"Her pain's eased some Carlisle" Edward said as he walked into the room. "How could someone leave her like that though?"

"He was simply heartless..." Esme answered.

"See must have been scared out of her mind" Bella shook her head, her arms wrapped tightly around her daughter. I watched as Renesmee lifted her warm hand to Bella's cold cheek. Bella's eyes unfocused for a second before she smiled at Nessie. "She'll be okay, it won't hurt for much longer.

* * *

_**Mercy's POV**_

"It won't hurt for much longer" a delicate female voice whispered.

Thank the heavens! The pain was horrible, like being killed hundreds of different ways all at once. After feeling a slight prick in my arm so very long time ago, a part of the pain had dulled. There was nearly no pain in my limbs, just a huge pain in my chest that made me want to scream. Was this hell? Was that where I was, the reason I'm in so much pain? It felt like it but what had I ever done wrong?

I heard something, a noise that slightly distracted me from the pain which I was grateful for. It was the sound of something beating, like a heart...it was to fast though, it couldn't be. I held my breath as the pain stabbed my own heart once again, worse than the other pain I had be thrown into. After that jab, the pain began to fade. I began to feel like my normal self, no pain.

"Nes, why don't you go see what Jakes doing" the female voice spoke again.

"Okay mama, she's pretty though" I heard another voice say, light and high pitched.

I listened as the little fluttering sound began to fade, moving away from me.

I felt a warm hand take mine before the first female spoke again. "You can open your eyes, your safe now."

Her voice was so kind that I felt obliged to do as she said and I let my eyes open.

I expected to see the metal roof of the warehouse, watch as it threatened to fall onto me and bring me my doom. But it wasn't there, instead I saw a pale ceiling. Perfectly intact and with no threats. I looked to my right, ready to see the droppings of rats, the broken glass around me and that small box. Again I was wrong, I was met by a French door showing the view of a beautiful forest. I looked to my left to see a woman, in fact a girl near my age, sitting next to me.

Her brown hair fell over her shoulders lightly, small waves being shown. Her skin was pale but her lips were a healthy pink. Her eyes were strange though, a slight golden yellow. They matched her perfectly and I already realised she was the most beautiful person I had ever met but there was something about her that I didn't like. Her warm hand squeezed my gently and I automatically sat up, back straight.

"It's okay" the woman says, rubbing my back comfortingly.

_Where am I? _I had meant to say it out loud but my lips wouldn't move.

"Your at our house, Carlisle brought you here after finding you in the woods" a bronze haired man replied, walking to stand next to the pretty brunette. How did he know I wanted to ask that? I had only thought it, not said it out loud. "I'm a mind reader."

"My name's Carlisle" a blonde male, one I faintly recognised, stepped forward. He continued to introduce the other three starting with the older brunette woman beside him, then the bronze man and finally the younger woman. "This is my wife Esme, my son Edward and my daughter-in-law Bella."

"What's your name?" Bella smiled.

"Mercy" I managed to spit out, voice sounding like bells.

"That's pretty" she nodded.

"My throat hurts" I told her, raising my hand to touch it.

"Your thirst" she sighed.

My throat burned, not like the pain I was in a few short minutes ago, but it was bad. It was like when you ate something that was too hot and you need a cool drink to make you feel better...only worse. I breathed in through my nose and smelt something that made my mouth water. It smelt delicious but also wrong. It smelt like the best food in the word mixed with something a little to sweet which put me off. I also smelt something else, an animal that was in the same house as me.

"She's awake" a blonde walked into the room, smiling as she looked at me. Sorry Bella but she beats you in the looks department, no offence.

"You wanna take her out for a hunt, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure" the blonde nodded, walking over and taking my hand from Bella's. "But first I have to get her to look in the mirror, she's gorgeous...just like me."

She leads me into a bathroom, putting me in front of a full-length mirror. I looked in the mirror, gasping at my reflection. I was taller than when I last looked in the mirror, about 5'7 now. My hair was blonde falling in a loose wave to stop just above my waist, held back by a blue flower hair-clip. My skin was pale but beautiful and flawless, perfect. My legs looked great in a pair of jeanshorts that fitted great, showing off my perfectly sized legs. I wore a a white shirt with black lines, forming squares. My face was also amazing. My lips were full and peachy, my nose straight and evened-out my face. The eyes were weird though...instead of being the cool blue I was used to, there were blood red.

"What happened to me? Why have I changed?" I asked, turning to look at Rosalie. "Why does my throat burn for something I can't think of?"

"When Carlisle found you, you had just been bitten...the other guys saliva got into your blood stream and you changed" she put her hand on my arm, her golden eyes looking into my red ones. "Your dead, well, sort off. You don't have a beating heart any more and you don't have to do human things, like eat, sleep, breathe. Mer, you were turned into a vampire."

"What?" my voice raised, still sounding like bells. "This isn't funny! I want to know the truth!"

"It is the truth, I swear!" she put her hands on my shoulders. There was something about her that I could trust, some part of me saying she wouldn't lie about something like this.

"Okay" I say, believe her. "So...I have to kill people?"

"No, we drink animal blood. We call ourselves vegetarians. By drinking animal blood we get these awesome golden eyes" she points to hers, smiling at me.

"Is that what I need now, why my throat burns like its been touched by a open flame?" I ask.

"Yeah, come on, lets go hunt" she pulls me back into the bedroom, walking me over to the French door.

She opened it, if I stepped out I would fall straight to the floor. Get a grip Mercy, your a vampire – vampires can't get hurt. Letting go of my hand, Rosalie stepped out of the window. She landed gracefully in a crouch and looked up to me, nodding in encouragement. Taking a deep breath, even though I didn't need it, I stepped out the window. I felt the wind lift my hair, rushing around my face. I landed next to her, breathing out and smiling with pride. My leg didn't hurt from landing, I felt fine. I felt a rush of excitement run through at the thought of what I might be able to do. Is it wrong to say I was looking forward to hunting?


	3. Did You Find Anything On Patrol?

**Here's the next chapter, let me know what you think :)**

_**Mercy's POV**_

I stood motionlessly as I hid behind a tree, watching an elk drink from a stream. After getting a nod of approval from Rosalie, I run out of my hiding place and towards the elk. It begins to run but is no match against my vampire speed. I jump on its back, bringing it to the ground easily. I sink my teeth into its neck, moaning in pleasure as the warm liquid runs down my throat. I drink as much blood is in the elk but it doesn't quench my thirst. I stand up, leaving the bloodless body on the ground at my feet. I close my eyes, listening out for more animals. After locking on to a target, I open my eyes and run through the forest. Though I was running like lightening, I could see everything perfectly.

I saw the spider creating its web, a snail crawl across a moss covered rock, drops of water running down the trunk of a tree. The sights were amazing, I could see much more as a vampire than as a human. Everything was so clear, like crystal. Though I wasn't enjoying the idea that I could possibly kill someone, I enjoyed my enhanced senses. I could hear the trickle of water going down the tree, could hear the footsteps of a nearby bug, of the wind gently rustling the leaves. This is what I enjoyed.

I stopped as a huge animal came into view, something that told me that we were evenly matched. Either of us could win the fight, either of us could die. The grey wolf, black spots lining its back, turned to look at me with a growl. As soon as our eyes looked, it stopped moving or making a sound. I kept still, keeping my eyes on it. It started to walk towards me and I bared my teeth threateningly. It whined as it stopped walking

"Mercy!" Rose put a hand on my stomach, seeming to hold me back. "It's okay, he's a friend. It's okay Wolf Boy, she's allowed here. Carlisle found her last night."

The wolf walked forward, it was the size of a horse, and sat down at my side.

"Hm, someone's made a friend" she chuckled.

The feeling of threat I felt from the wolf completely disappeared. I felt oddly drawn to it, like it was the only thing I could ever trust completely. Like I could tell it all my worries, secrets and it would stay between us two. I felt comfortable standing beside it, safe. This wolf, with is dark grey nose, could be my shield against anything scary, against the world.

The wind shifted and I caught the scent of another elk. It wasn't the best smell in the world, like a food you could eat but it wasn't your favourite, but it still made my mouth water. I left the wolf and Rose, chasing after the smell. I caught up with it after a minute, after travelling over a mile. I didn't hesitate this time, just leaped for it. The blood rushed down my throat, dulling the fire. I drank this one dry as well, which filled me. I whipped a hand across my mouth as I stood. Blood smeared on my hand, red and warm. I picked up a large leaf of the floor and whipped the blood off my fingers.

I turn around to see Rose sitting on a log and the wolf on the floor beside her. I link my fingers nervously. "What do I do now?"

"Are you full?" Rose asks, standing up and walking over to me.

"Yes" I nod.

"Then we go home" she smiled. "Embry, you coming?"

The wolf stood up, rushing to stand next to us.

"How can you know his name, there must be loads of wolves in the area" I said, looking at the pretty wolf.

"There are only like twenty horse sized wolf and only one coloured like him, with a dark grey nose" she replied. "That's Embry...and, he's a shape-shifter."

"A shape-shifter?" I ask, I as in confusion.

"A human that can turn into an animal" she nodded.

"Oh, cool" I wave at the wolf, Embry. "Hi shape-shifting dude named Embry."

He bumps his large head against my shoulder, saying hi in his wolfy form.

We head back to the house, following the scent we had left when hunting. I ran over fallen brunches and nettles, neither of them having any affect on me. As we walked up to the house, Embry stayed in the trees. I was welcomed into the house by Esme, a mother figure in the household. She pulled me into a welcoming hug before leading me into a the main living area. As I entered, I recognised the two strange scents from earlier. The animal one though smelt like Embry, no threat then.

"She's here!" a fifteen-year old girl smiled at me

"That's Nessie" Carlisle whispered in my ear. "And that's Jacob beside her."

A tall russet skinned boy waved, a protective arm around the girl. "Hi."

"I'm Emmett, the best damn guy on this planet" a boy with pale skin, short dark hair and bulging biceps grinned at me.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper" a short perky girl with a pixie haircut pulled me into a hug, letting hold of her blond companion's hand.

"Nice to meet you all" I said as I hugged Alice back. "I'm Mercy."

"Lord give me _mercy_" another tall, russet skinned male entered the room. I couldn't tell what he meant when he said the last word. Whether he meant me or actual mercy.

He came and stood at my right shoulder and I could feel the burning heat radiate of him. He toward over me, standing at around 6'3 or 6'4. The russet skin on his face looked soft as his pink lips pulled back into a smile. His black hair was short and laid flat against his head. I felt his brown eyes on my pale face as I looked at the others in the room.

"Hey Embry, find anything on patrol?" Jacob asked, looking at the guy standing beside me.

"Your the wolf?" I raised my eyebrows, looking at him.

"The one and only" Embry smiled.

"Right, yeah, shape-shifter" I chuckled. "It's all a lot to take in on one day."

I moved to sit down on the sofa, feeling a little awkward standing in the centre of the room. I took my seat near the arm, but felt no relief. I wasn't tired. Embry followed me, sitting beside me. I heard Edward, the mind reader, give a light laugh and a nod at Jacob. What were they on about?


	4. He Makes Me Feel Normal

**Sorry for the short chapter! Enjoy and if you could, mention my stories for your friends? thanks and don't forget to review! :)**

_**Mercy's POV**_

Seth and his girlfriend Ellie turned up later that day unexpectedly. Renesmee had showed me pictures of them both, communicating through touching someone's neck or face with her hand. Her human scent was unnoticed by the other vampires around be and I didn't realise she was here until she entered the house. Her sent was sent my way as a gust of wind washed inside the house. My throat burned at the smell of her. She smelt divine, like the best thing in the world. I felt the need to sink my into her soft neck. I squeezed my eyes shut as she walked into the room laughing.

"Mer" I heard Edward whisper.

"I'm fine, I can do this" I say through gritted teeth.

"Hi!" Seth, the bubbly wolf, smiled.

"Hey Seth! Did you bring Ellie?" Renesmee jumped up grinning.

"Hi Nessie" Ellie smiled, hugging Renesmee to her chest.

Nessie pulled Ellie to stand in front of me. "This is Mercy."

Ellie's long blonde hair was pulled back in ponytail, exposing her deliciously scented throat. My throat burned as I watched the vein in her neck throb. I felt myself start to growl and quickly bit my tongue. I breathed in carefully, ignoring the feeling that I wanted to rip out her throat. I breathed carefully, slowly getting used to her scent. I could do this, I'm not a monster.

"Hi" I said, looking at the small blonde.

"Hey, I've never seen you here before...your a newborn" she observed. "Your eyes are amazing."

"Ellie!" Seth's hand wrapped round his girlfriend wrist.

Embry, who had been sitting quietly beside me, growled. "She's fine Seth, Mer won't hurt her."

"How do you know that, Embry? She's a newborn!" Seth asked, his arms shaking.

"I trust her" Embry told him.

My still heart seemed to warm, if that was possible. I gave Embry a small smile, hoping he understood the meaning of it. He was the person who I expected to stand up for me. I felt his burning hand lightly on my elbow which brought me comfort, I felt no need to tell him to move. As I took another sniff of the air, I caught the smell of Embry. He smelt amazing! He did smell like the wolf but not as much, a hint of rich chocolate about him. He smelt heavenly and I felt myself leaning back against him.

I held my breath as I waited for him to either push me away or to move himself. I let the breath out as I felt his hand lightly rest on my waist, not moving either of us in anyway. His skin was hot against mine but it wasn't burning which I was grateful for.

Ellie and Seth only stayed for a little while, talking with the Cullen's. Whenever Ellie was in the same room as me, Seth's eyes never left her. It hurt my feelings that he didn't trust me but I understood. Ellie was mostly with Nessie, the two of them getting on brilliantly. Nessie seemed to be able to get anyone to like her, including me. After they both left, I announced I was going to go hunting again in the woods around the house. Bella said she would join me and as we left the house, I noticed Embry following.

"You coming then?" I asked him, walking backwards.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"Cool" I nodded.

"Be back in a sec" he told me before running into the tree's to shift. He came back a few minutes later, walking to stand at me side.

"Want to race?" I grinned.

He nodded his wolfy head, agreeing.

"On three...One..Two...Three" I ran into the trees as he followed. I heard him make a noise which sounded like a bark which made me laugh. I enjoyed this, the running with him. He made me feel as if I wasn't a monster or a vampire, just a normal teenage girl.


	5. Pain

**Here you go! Happy reading :) The writing i worte in ****_Italic _****is actually what i wrote at school and took up a doublesided sheet of A4 paper... i must have big handwriting LOL!**

_**Embry's POV**_

Mercy still had that vampire smell about her but it wasn't overwhelming. Along with the bitter-sweet smell, she smelt like coconuts. I love coconuts. I never before realised how mesmerising the smell could be, how it could make my eyes roll back in my head with pure joy. I had never smelt anything like her before, I didn't know it was possible for a vampire to smell nice.

I sat back and watched as Mercy sank her teeth into the throat of a mountain-lion. The lion clawed at her but her marble skin was left undamaged. Her top wasn't so lucky though. The sharp nails of the carnivorous animal had ripped through the fabric of her top, showing parts of her stomach. Her skin shone slightly as the evening sun bore down upon us.

While she finished feeding, I slipped behind some tree's and shifted. Doing up the button on my cut-offs, I slipped out into the space where she sat beside the drained animal. She smiled slightly as she stood, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm. She walked past me, heading for the house. Bella had left earlier, after just one small deer. After a few steps, she stopped in her tracks. She stood there, staring off into the evening woods.

* * *

_**Mercy's POV**_

_My feet pound against the earth as I ran through the forest. Darkness took my vision as I stumbled over broken branches that lay on the floor. I could hear the sound of my heart beating rapidly in my ears, knocking me off balance. My lungs burn as I take panicked breaths, gasping for air. My legs ache from exhaustion but I push on, running deeper into the forest. _

"_Mercy!" a terrified voice sounds around the darkened forest. _

"_Louise?" I shout, turning to see my best friend no longer behind me. "Louise!"_

"_Mercy! Help! Mercy!" Louise's scream echo's through the forest._

_I want to look for her, to call her name louder but I don't. I turn to a tree, gripping it tight. I pull myself up, reaching the closest branch. My hands shake as I look at the ground beneath me. I bite my quivering lip as a dark figure walks past my tree. It's to big to be Louise. The moonlight glistens off something metallic in his hand, it was slightly red...blood._

_I let out a chocked cry as I realise the fate Louise had fallen victim to. His face lifts into the sky and I shrink back into the tree trunk, hand covering my mouth. I hold as still as possible as he brings the knife to his lips, tongue catching the blood that threatened to fall._

_My foot slips on the branch and I feel air whip around my face. I land with a THUND on the ground, a small shriek escaping my lips. I lift my head up, only to have my eyes meet with his. I try crawling away but he grabs a handful of my hair, pulling me back. He presses his knee to my chest, holding me to the ground. I let out a strangled, breathless cry as he brings the knife to my face._

_I let out a howl of pain as the sharp-tipped knife pierced the skin of my lip. I feel the warm liquid that is my blood, drip down my chin. I try to hit him, kick him or knee him but he easily stops me, battering my limbs away. _

_I feel the air being forced from my lungs as he presses his knee to my chest harder. I cry, begging for him to stop. With every cry I let out, the knife is pushed further into my flesh. _

The nightmare stops me as I walk back to the Cullen house, flashing in my head like a huge sign. Its a memory, one from my last night of life. I can't remember how I got away though, this wasn't the one who turned me. Something nagged at my brain, trying to get me to remember but I couldn't.

I felt a hot arm go around my waist. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" I replied, nodding with a faint smile.

"What happened?" Embry asked, his arm still around me.

"I saw a memory, from not long before I was turned" I shrugged. "It's not complete though, there's a piece still missing...Can you smell that?"

He sniffed the air, his eyebrows pulling together. "It smells like blood. I'll go take a look, you go back to the house."

"No, I'll be fine" I started to head in the direction of the heavenly scent.

We found the hiker at the bottom of a cliff, blood every where. His body was coved in gashes to big to come from falling, he was attacked by a real animal. He was still alive but I knew there was nothing anyone could do. Even if we got him to the hospital, he would be dead. I felt something in my back and stomach... pain. I shouldn't be feeling that though, vampires cant get hurt. While the pain was inside my body, I got the sense it was merely an echo of what the hiker was feeling. Holding my breath, I knelt beside him and put a cold hand on his chest.

I closed my eyes, imagining the pain leaving his body and transferring it into mine. I wanted to release him from the grip of pain as he took his last few breaths. To my surprise, it worked. The pain in my body began to grow slightly. It didn't hurt though, just made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I heard the hiker breathe out, relaxing as the pain left his body. I left my hand on him as he took his last few breathes, easing into a now painless death. As soon as I felt his heart stop beating under my hand, the pain disappeared.

Embry picked up the lifeless body and we headed back to the Cullen house, no communication between us at all. Carlisle was upset with the dramatic loss of life and he said he would take the body to the hospital. He took the body from Embry, driving away from the house toward the hospital to do DNA test to find out who he was. As we sat on the sofa, I told the rest of the Cullens what had happened with the hikers pain.

"Maybe you have a gift to control pain" Jasper said, looking at me with new interest. "If so, you and Bella could work wonders against Jane."

"If she's one of the Volturi guard?" I ask.

"Yep, the one with the power to inflict pain" Rose nodded. She had told me earlier about the Volturi, the 'Vampire royalty/police'.

"Great" I nodded.

"That'd be an awesome gift, being able to control pain. Basically a more advanced version of Jane's gift" Bella smiled.

"Which means she would be happy if she found out" I whispered.

"Probably not" Edward sighed.

I nodded, "Great."

**Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far and what you think about Mercy's gift :)**


	6. How I Came To Be

**Let me know what you think :) **

_**Mercy's POV**_

_I lay on the floor, my eyes shut as I cry out in pain. I have a deep cut going across my bottom lip, stinging as air touches it. I think he's going to kill me know, gouge out my eyeballs or something. I shake, scared for my life. Death is inevitable but I still don't want to go, I don't feel ready. My heart beats fast, drowning out everything else. Even though I'm the one he was after, he killed Louise, beautiful, sweet Louise. I hope she didn't suffer, I hope it was much less painful than this. _

_Its my fault she's dead. I wanted to get home faster so persuaded her to go through the forest. We were about five metres in when we heard twigs breaking behind us. Realising that we were being followed, our legs pushed us faster. We had only been running for around ten minutes when I heard her scream my name, to turn around and see her gone. I had lead my best friend to her death._

_I put my hand on my attackers wrist, imagine my pain flowing into his body. Try to make his feel the burning of my lip, the crushing of my chest, the burning in my lungs. I felt his hand go slightly limp as he gasped and I pushed against him with all my strength. I crawled out from underneath him, scrambling up to my feet. I ran through the trees that seemed to sway, threatening to fall on my at any point. I head in a direction that I hope leads to a road I can follow. _

_I feel a cold hand cover my mouth as another cold arm wraps around my waist. I'm pulled up against a broad chest, hard as stone and cold as ice. I start panicking, trying to free myself any way possible. I feel the air rush around me, feel it whisper in my ear. I manage to hear the noises of some nocturnal animals as I'm carried at the speed of light. I'm put in an abandoned warehouse which looks dangerously unstable. I watch as my new attacker leaves, pushing the big steel door closed. _

_Through a broken window shines the moonlight, lighting up part up part of the damp room. I see a box, emerald green which seems to glow as the light hits it. I reach for it but something in the back of my mind is telling me to leave it alone. On the edges are thin straps of gold, reflecting the surroundings. There's a lock, keeping curious eyes from peaking inside. Seeing the lock makes me curious and I want to reach out to touch it, to feel the surfaces smoothness. _

_I pull myself away from the box, not wanting to fall victim to temptation. I sit on the cold floor which hurts my butt, that'll mean I'll have a bruise if I live long enough. I turn my nose up in disgust as I see the rat droppings near me but I don't have the energy to move to the other side of the room. Plus I don't know what's over there, the light doesn't reach that far. _

_I sit quietly, head resting on my knees. I'm cold, hungry and scared... not the best combination. If the new attacker comes back, I'll be in no form to protect myself. I was going to die tonight...one way or another. I wish I had stayed by Louise's side, at least that way we would have died side-by-side. _

_I felt cool breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He was back, he was back to kill me._


	7. Souls

**I watched these episodes of Doctor Who today and thought i would include it. The exhibiton bit really happened to me - gave me nightmares for like 3weeks! I'm sixteen on monday and still scared of them, but please - dont judge :p**

_**Mercy's POV**_

We all sat in the living room, placed in front of the TV. Nessie, Jake and Embry had insisted on watching a repeat of a few old episodes of _Doctor Who_. Just with luck, it was the one with the Cybermen and Rose in the parallel world. I have to admit I cringed when I first realised the episode, the Cybermen had hunted my nightmares since I was a child. I might have been immortal but I still consider myself human, and humans get scared.

When I was eleven I went to an exhibition with my school, it was a great experience but made my horrors come to life. There were two Cybermen in the exhibition and as we walked past, I noticed one moved. I freaked and ran to my favourite teacher, saying we had to get out. I was told that it was just men in suits pretending to be the villain's but I was eleven...I was in my version of hell. As they began to walk around, they noticed me hiding behind the teacher and came towards me. Crying, I ran and hid. I remember my teacher having to pull me out from my hiding place and through the rest of the exhibition, holding my hand.

As I watched the Cybermen on TV, I unconsciously leaned into Embry. I felt his arm wrap around me, bringing instant comfort. At least if my childhood nightmares become a reality, I would be able to stop them. Being a vampire means being strong and smart... we would take them down. My fear's probably stupid but I couldn't help it, the thought of becoming a metal man...terrifying.

"Auntie Mercy" Nessie said, taking a seat at my feet. "Would you ever stay in a parallel universe?"

I felt Embry tense beside me, "There's no such thing Nes, we only have this universe."

"No" I reply, ignoring him. "Have the chance of meeting a Cyberman? No thanks."

"I don't understand what scares you so much" Edward said, reading my thoughts.

"Their metal creatures that cut the brain out of the human body while their still alive and conscious. Just think about having to go through that experience and then having to do that to every other human" I told him. "And to have no feelings...feelings are what makes us human."

"I think that if the Doctor was real, he would pick you as a companion" Nessie smiled at me. "Your brave, smart and humane. You may be scared of the Cybermen but your not scared of fighting for something you believe to be right."

"Before I was turned, I used to have this amazing dream. Well, two dreams. One was that I was an actress and played the Doctors companion. The other was that I was the Doctor" I smiled back. "Now we know how strange I am."

"I think those are nice dreams" Nessie's eyes sparkled.

"Their part of my few human memories" I shrug.

I wonder, if he were real, what the Doctor would think of my people. Of the hundreds of vampires that walk among the earth, sucking life from innocent creatures. He would probably think us to be an abomination, something that should never be. He would probably be right...we cheated death. It wasn't all by choice though, like with the Cullens. We were saved and we feed of animals, that made us humane. We think about humans, the pain they could be put through.

The Volturi may think that us being _vegetarians _is against our nature, but we're also thinking about others. We can survive and feed off animals which lets people live their lives. What is our place to decide if people should die? By feeding off of humans, we were soulless creatures. And I will forever keep my soul.

"Your one of those people, like Seth, that think innocent and beautiful thoughts" Edward whispered, looking at me with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Bella asks, moving to stand beside her husband.

"She's like you love, she believes we have souls" he smiled at her.

"See, I'm not alone in the world" she smiled back in triumph.

"Well thoughts are meant to be private, some might be embarrassing" I said.

Edward shrugs, "I just heard the soul part, it kind of slipped through."

"Yep" I chuckled.


	8. Embercy

**Here's the next chapter :) enjoy and let me know what you think !**

**6 weeks later...**

_**Mercy's POV**_

as I looked in the mirror I noticed a change, it wasn't big but it was there. My eyes were no longer a fiery red, they now had turned slightly orange. Just a few more weeks and I would have amber eyes like the Cullens. Bella had said that her eyes changed fairly quickly which made me happy.

I never went hunting with the Cullens though, I always went with just Embry. Not because I don't like them or anything. I always felt like they were watching me which made me feel like I would attack a human. I knew Embry watched me but that was different, as if he was just watching me with curious eyes. Last time when we were returning from hunting, I never ran or walked. Nessie and Jake decided to come with us which I was fine with. They completely ignored me as I feed. On the way back I noticed Nessie on Jakes wolf form back, getting a ride home. She told me to try in and Embry laid down, allowing me to take my place between his shoulder blades.

It felt natural as I sat there, my hands gripping his fur as he ran towards the house. I thought it would have been awkward in some way but it wasn't at all. I stayed in my place as we arrived home, comfortable. My arms were around the wolfs neck, giving him a hug from behind.

"Hey Jake, you know that meadow that mama took us too a while ago? Shall we race, us against Mer and Em?" Nessie rubbed Jakes wolfy head.

"He says yeah" Edward came out of the house, arms folded across his chest. He saw me sitting on the back of Embry and he smiled. "So we have another wolf girl."

"Running with wolves are fun, always great for races" I shrugged.

"Okay, you'll go when on the count of three. Three...Two...One...Go!" he said as we all raced past.

I held on tightly to Embry as he ran through the trees, and the air pushed my hair back. I heard bell-like giggles from behind me as we raced through the trees. The trees flew by as Embry jumped over the fallen tress that lay on the ground. Just as I saw and opening through the trees to a lush green meadow, a russet coloured wolf caught my attention. Jake and Nessie were catching up with us. I encouraged Em to run faster, that we were nearly there but the two wolves enter the clearing at the same time.

"Well done Em" I smiled, hugging the wolf again. "They probably cheated anyway."

"We didn't" Nessie laughed, looking at us with a smile.

"Of course not" I said, my arms still around the wolfs neck with my head resting on his.

"It was a fair race" Edward settled as he entered through the trees, Bella at his side. "Embry won '_Man Of The Race_' though, seems as he's never really been here before."

"Yes!" I laughed. "Two points to Team Embercy!"

"Embercy?" Bella asked, her eye brow lifted.

"Yep, a combination of Embry and Mercy" I replied. "Pronounced 'Em-ber-see."

"Pretty" Nessie smiled.

"Embry likes it too" Edward nodded.

"Good because I'm not changing it, took me a whole second to come up with that name" I mumbled.

They burst out laughing, the wolves even giving out a noise that resembled a laugh.

I stayed sitting on Embry's back as we slowly began to head back towards the house. I asked Bella about the meadow and she told me Edward had brought her here when she found out that he was a vampire. It was a special place for them both which I found really romantic. Not only were they husband and wife, but they were also best friends which was so sweet. I loved my best friend too, Embry, we always spent time together everyday. I had started having a crush on him three weeks ago, I felt slightly nervous when he was around. It went away after a while, the nervous feeling.

I still laid on Embry's back as we headed home, my head resting on his wolfy one. I kept my eyes closed as I listened to the steady sound of him breathing. We stayed like like that that even when we got home, the two of us laid together. I had thought the question of whether Embry minded laying like this, Edward just shook his head. So this is how we stayed, neither of us making as the sun began to set.


	9. Don't Tell

**Thank's for all the review's its made my day...or rather night. it great to know your enjoying the story so far, just got to work up to Embry telling Mercy. hope you enjoy this too, let me know what you think in a review :) Thanks**

_**Mercy's POV**_

I was sat on the sofa with Embry's head on my lap, him snoring softly. I carried of running my hand through his hair as he slept, his heat hitting me like he was a radiator. I had sort of expected his hair to be rough but it wasn't. It was soft and my fingers glided through it with ease. During his sleep, Embry had grabbed my other arm, pulling it under his head like a pillow and held my hand. If I were human, my arm would be numb but right now I was comfortable.

"He like you, you do know that right?" Jake walked into the room, Edward not far behind him. "Its his natural instinct to."

"What?" I asked. "I thought the wolves natural instinct was to kill vampires."

"That's true but not with you. The rules change big time when it comes to you. His instinct is to protect you, no matter what" he sat down on the opposite sofa.

"Why? I'm just like any other vampire" I said. "Why does his instincts change?"

"When a wolf seeing their soul-mate, they imprint on them" Jake explained. "The wolf would be anything for them, a friend, lover, brother...anything! They could never hurt their imprint and would forever love them."

"And what's that got to do with me?" I asked, my brows coming down in confusion.

"Well..." he rubbed his neck.

"Embry imprinted on you" Edward finished.

"What? Me? Are you sure? I'm a vampire, that's not normal. He must have gotten it wrong" I felt my eyes widen.

"No, you guys are always together. You enjoy each others company more than anyone else's, that's part of the imprint. You only truly want each other, your unhappy without each other" Jake sighed. "Just look at you both now."

I looked down at Embry, his face looking soft as he slept. "So...We're soul-mates...What happens now?"

"Nothing. Just act like he haven't told you anything. Embry will tell you everything when he's ready for you too know" Jake replied.

"Okay" I nodded.

Embry gripped my hand tighter as he slept, rubbing his face into my arm. He looked so peaceful as he slept, like a child compared to when he's awake. If its possible, my heart warmed at the thought of us being soul-mates. It also explained why I had developed a crush on him, that was the most natural thing to happen between us. But Embry will grow old while I'm stuck at sixteen.

"If he doesn't give up shifting he'll never age" Edward whispered, hearing my thoughts.

"You'll mean he wont die?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking.

"Nope, he'll be like us...sort of" he nodded.

"Oh" it was barely audible.

But would he want to live forever with me, to never see his family again. I couldn't ask that of him, I just couldn't. Having your life taken from you if never good, I had no choice. That night I was going to die anyway, I just died and came back to life... if that's what you call this, life. I couldn't say I missed my family though, I can't remember what they look like. I can't think of them though, the Cullens are my family now and I should be grateful that they took me in. when the choice comes for Embry to either stop shifting to stay with his family or continue shifting to stay with me, I want no say. It will be his decision, not mine.

A part of me wanted him to pick me, not matter how selfish that might be. The thought of us being together sounded nice. I would never get bored of spending time with him, just sitting with him like this was nice. That probably sounds bad, me saying that I want his to chose me... I can't help it though, he's my best-friend. I would always support him if he wanted to stay with his family though, I would fully understand that.

I heard Embry mumble something as he slept, which made me smile slightly. The others smiled as well, watching us. As he had slept, Embry had said my name...he was dreaming about me. ME! I don't think anyone's ever dreamed about me before... apart from my old family of course. I felt special in that one moment, that maybe someone did care about me.

"He says your name most nights" Edward told me.

"He does?" I smiled, looking down at my sleeping wolf.

"Yep" there was a smile din his voice.

"Good" I continued running my finger through Embry's hair.

"It's annoying" Edward laughed. "I already have to put up with Jake and Nessie saying each others names in there sleep."

"Hey!" Jake pointed. "Those are private unconscious thoughts."

"Not my problem" Ed shrugged. "Ed?!"

"Sorry" I said sheepishly. "Its short for your full name, Edward."

"Well its better than Eddie" he sighed which made Jake laugh, though Embry slept through it.


	10. I Think Its Sweet

**Let me know what you think :)**

_**Embry's POV**_

We hold hands as we stand at the tree line, quietly looking into the forest. I'm nervous as I pulled her cold form towards me, moving to wrap my arms around her. She looks up at me, orange eyes sparkling in the morning sun. I keep looking at her as I lower my lips to her own. My lips are soft but strong, refusing to to mould around hers. The kiss is warm as our different temperatures mix and I deepen the kiss. It unlike any kiss I've ever experienced, its beyond amazing.

"Embry..." I hear a soft voice call from far away.

I ignore it, continuing kissing Mercy.

"Embry..." the voice says again, getting closer now.

I ignored it again, pulling Mercy tighter against my body.

"Embry...wake up" the voice said, right at my ear.

I open my eyes to the sight of another pair, only this pair is orange. Mercy leans away from me, smiling as I sit up. I yawned, rubbing my face. I looked out the window to see the sun was in the sky, I had fallen asleep with my head on her lap. She watched me as I stretched, still yawning.

"What?" I asked. "What's happened, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing" she smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her, sitting next her again.

"Well... you said my name a few times during your sleep" she replied, still smiling.

"Oh...shit...how embarrassing. Sorry" I apologised.

"Its fine" she shrugged. "I think it was sweet that you dreamt of me."

"good" I nodded, looking at the ground with embarrassment still.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Em, I know I'm amazing" she sighed, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "That's why I have you as a best friend, I need someone to pop my vain bubble. Plus, we're the Embercy team. No one's ever going to be like us because we're both brilliant."

"That, my dear Mercy, we are" I take her hand smiling.

"Glad you agree" she smiled, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

I waited till the last second and then I turned my head. Our lips connected and it was just like in my dream, expect better. It was like fireworks exploding as I moved my hand to the back of her neck. I hold her to me as I kiss her, smiling against lips as she kissed me back. I feel her arms wrap around my waist as she pushes her lips harder against mine. I tangle my hands in her hair as the kiss deepens.

A cough sounds from the doorway before a voice I recognise to be Bella's says, "Take it somewhere else, please!"

"I think its cute" Nessie says as Mercy and I pull apart. "Its about time they got together."

"You know, its really rude to interrupt people" I looked at them both.

"My house" Bella shrugs.

"Carlisle's" I disagree.

"Whatever, just get a room" she said, walking into the room properly.

"Daddy will agree with me, thinking its sweet of them both" Nessie smiled.

"Your daddy is late from that hunting trip" Bell sighed.

"They said they were going hunting far away, don't know where though. They said they'll be back around ten" Mercy piped up.

"Well its nine...so their late!" Bella tapped her foot.

"Bella, you have the rest of eternity to be together" I laughed.

"So" she asked, sighing as she looked out the window.

Mercy laughed as she snuggled into my side, pulling my arm around her. She sat with her legs up on the sofa and her arms around my waist, something that seemed natural for her. Bella looked away from the window, eyes going across the room. While her back was turned, Edward came through the trees, smiling as he came towards the house.

"He's back Bella" Mercy said, looking out the window.

"About time!" Bells sighed, waiting for her husband to get into the house with took less than a second. "Next time you go hunting across the boarder, you tell me so I can come!"

"Hi Jake!" Nessie smiled, waving her hand as he walked through the door a minute later.

"Hey" he walked over her, pulling her into a hug.

"Have fun?" she asked, and I noticed her cheeks were slightly pink.

"It was okay, only really when for the run" he shrugged before winking at her. "Not much competition here."

"If that's how you want to be, outside, now!" Nessie stormed outside, her fists clenched with annoyance.

"I love pissing her off" Jake laughed as he followed her out.

"Your so mean to her Jacob" Edward said, hitting the back of Jakes head as he passed.

"She still loves me, so she'll forgive me" Jake shrugged, jogging out the door.

I watched as Jake went into the tree's to shift before coming out, looking determined to win. I watched as him and Nes get ready to speed through the trees, to complete the race first. They wait for a few seconds before both of them rocketing into the forest, dodging the trees that flew at them. If I had to bet, I think Nessie would win to be honest. Nessie wouldn't just run, she'd jump from tree to tree. She'd also find little ways to make Jake fall somehow, she was smart and knew how to cheat.

"Who do you think will win?" Mercy asked, looking at everyone.

"Jake" Bella replied, nodding.

"No, Nes" Edward disagreed.

"Nes" I smiled. "She's a little rat, she knows how to cheat."

"Well, she's nearly at the finish line" he smiled.

"You can still read their thoughts from here?" Mercy asked, amazement in her bell-chime like voice.

"Their only two miles away, so yeah" he replied.

"Cool, your like a spy" she smiled.

"The best one around" he agreed.

There was a small cheer from Edward as he found out who won...Nessie. Good girl, you show that dog. I knew Nes wouldn't let him forget it, so I sat and thought of a few ways to rub in the fact that he was beaten by her. She came walking in the door ten minutes later, smiling and looking proud. Jake was also smiling, watching his imprint happy brings joy to him. That's how I felt towards Mer, if she was happy then so was I. I held Mer tight to me as we all started to rub in the fact that Jake lost, laughing at him.

"Nes or Jake, which ever one's fastest, could one of you get me a piece of cake?" I asked, struggling to keep a straight face.

I heard a light growl before a pillow him my face. "Shut up Em."

"What?" I said innocently, looking at Jake with a small smile.

"You know what" he replied.

"Hey, I wasn't the one beaten by a girl" I defended myself.

We all burst out laughing then, apart from Jake who looked daggers at me. Oh well, like I said, I wasn't the one beaten by a girl.


	11. My Favourite Thing

**Sorry about not uploading yesterday, I did have a good reason! Enjoy and let me know what you think :D**

_**Mercy's POV**_

Embry continued to tease Jake all afternoon, laughing at the fact that Nessie had beat him. After a while of staying out of it, Rose joined in as well. Those two working together was like hell, the amount of comments were insane! Jake got pretty annoyed with them both and tried to ignore them, concentrating on the baseball game on telly. Then Nessie decided to crack a joke about it, Jake went nuts. He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to the floor. She screamed with laughter as his hands found her sides and he started tickling her.

Bella came in to investigate the noise, smiling as she saw her daughter rolling on the floor with laughter. She shook her head, a smile pasted on her lips. We watched Nessie grabbed Jakes arm and rolled him over so his back was on the hard floor. Then, with her vampire speed, she took the chance to run out the back door. All that was left was a trail of her light giggling and a smiling Jacob to show the events of what just happened. He ran out the back door, chasing after his imprint.

Imprint...I'm Embry's. He hasn't told me yet though, Jake and Ed had. I wish he would, I wish he would just come out and say it. I wanted him to tell me that I was the one, I was the girl who was perfect for him. The imprinting is proof of that. I might as well admit it, I'm jealous of Nessie. She has Jake and they both knew from the start that they were meant to be together. I wanted that with Em...I wanted it real bad.

"Hey, Em, come help me do the food for the others would ya?" Edward asked, rising from his seat.

"Sure" Em replied.

I moved so he could get of the couch, "Sorry."

"Its okay" he said, looking at me with a soft face.

Embry and Edward left the room, leaving me to sit on the sofa by myself. I sat quietly, looking at the wooden floor. I could see the detail of it and it fascinated me, it was just so clever. I guess simple things, please simple minds...where had I heard someone say that before?

Instead of hearing the soft clanging of pans in the kitchen, I heard muffled voices. I could make out the words if I listened properly but I refused, Edward had wanted to talk to Em in private. It wasn't about my earlier thoughts was it? Had Ed read my mind and decided to mention it to Em? Please no, I would be so embarrassed!

I smelt something similar to burning and I jumped up form my seat. I rushed to the kitchen, reading my hand to get the tray out the oven. The heat of it should have burnt my skin, leaving a scorching red blister, instead it just faintly tingled. I dropped the tray on the marble counter, turning the cooker off. There were two pizzas, both of them slightly singed. Great. I got two plates down from the cupboard, ignore the guys as they watched me. I put the pizza's on them before getting a knife to cut them into slices.

"I swear you guys need cooking lessons!" I sighed, gently scraping of some of the burnt cheese.

"Edward was in charge of the pizzas, not me" Embry held up his hands defensively.

"It doesn't matter, you both have noses" I told them.

"My nose doesn't fully recognise human food" Edward smiled.

"Neither does mine but I still noticed the smell of burning" I shook my head. "You guys can be so annoying!"

"I'll help you hand the food out" Embry offered, changing the subject.

"Okay" I sorted the pizza into piles of two and then wrapped them each in a square of kitchen roll.

I handed half of the food packages to Embry as I headed towards the door. I pushed the door open, holding it while Em stepped through. As we walked down a path heading into the forest in front of the house, we called the names of the members of the pack. They came out of the trees two at a time, smiling as they received their portion. Seth was still wary of me as he took the food from my hand, then he rushed back into the trees.

As we started to head back to the house, Embry takes my hand. "Mer...I have something to tell you."

"What?" I asked.

"Okay...don't freak out" he warned.

"I wont, I promise" I assured him.

"There's this thing...called imprinting" OMG! He's going to tell me...well I already knew but still! "When a wolf finds his soul-mate, when he looks at her for the first time, he imprints on her. He would be anything for her because his feelings a pure towards her, he'll always love her...I...I don't know how to say it" he scratched his head.

"You imprinted on me" I said, pulling him to a stop.

"Yeah" he looked at me in surprise. "Who did you know?"

uh-oh, didn't think that. "The way you were talking...So I'm right?"

"Yeah" he smiled.

"Good" I smiled back.

Talking a deep breath, I took a step towards him. Closing my eyes, I put my lips to his. His lips are soft as they push against my own. The kiss starts out sweet and then I feel his tongue run along my lips. I part them, allowing him access and sigh in happiness as his tongue brushes mine. I could get used to this, kissing him like this. This was now officially my favourite thing to do. Forget everything else, I could do this all day long... and all night. I doubt he would mind...


	12. I'm Sorry

**Sorry for the wait - been having to do school stuff. I also uploaded a new story a few days ago called 'Magicae amor'. you should check it out, i quite like it :) hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think and sorry its short**

_**Edward's POV**_

_Are we dating now? _I heard Embry mentally wonder, walking in the room with Mer.

_I wanna kiss him again... _Oh great, now I have to put up with the mental images.

_Should I just ask her? _Embry...is this dude an idiot?! You kissed!

"You are Embry" I sigh, flicking through the TV channels.

"Are what?" Mer asks, coming to sit on the sofa; pulling Embry along as well.

"Nothing...Doesn't matter" I smile.

I watch as her eyes narrow and then I feel a sharp pain in my chest. Its like a stitch, a real bad stitch. I stopped breathing, hoping it would stop the pain. It doesn't though, it just keeps coming. The pain starts to spread, moving through my chest and too my arms. I search the minds of those around me, thinking that we were under attack from the Volturi. We weren't though, someone was doing this unknowingly. Mer was in mixed thought. She seemed to want to force it the answer out of me but now her thoughts were centred on the pain she once felt. She was remembering the pain of the secrets that we kept from her and was projecting it onto me, great, she's just like Jane.

"Mer" I gasped. "Mer, stop."

she just kept staring at the ground, still reliving the pain she had felt.

"Bella" I called as loud as I could manage.

"Mer, Mer stop. Your hurting Edward, Mer your hurting him" Embry crouched in front of her, grabbing her hands in his.

"Why does everybody keep secrets from me? It hurts" she sobbed, no tears leaking from her eyes though.

"He's not, he just wanted me to say it. Come on, I tell you later. I promise" he rubbed circles on the back of her hands.

Just as I heard Bella making her way downstairs, Mercy pushed her pain aside.

It was like it had never happened, the pain instantly stopped. I could breath and there was no jab of pain at all. I never thought I would miss being able to suck oxygen into my lungs. Vampires can't get out of breath...well they couldn't. I laid back on the couch, gasping for air.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella came in, eyeing me questionably.

"Mercy...projected...pain" I stammer.

"What?!" her voice raised.

"She can control pain, it was an accident though love. She was thinking about her own pain and unknowingly projected it" I tell her.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to, I swear" Mer says, her voice raised in distress.

"I'm fine, pain is completely gone" I assure her.

I watch as Mercy rushes out the room, shame written all over her face. Embry makes to go after her but I tell him not too, I'll go. I follow her out of the living room, up the stairs and into the attic where she spent most of her time. Alice, Rose and Esme had done it up nicely for her. There was a bed sitting diagonally in the far corner, a _huge _wardrobe on the opposite wall of the door with a sofa next to it, on the same wall as the door was a flat-screen TV.

She sat on the sofa, knees pulled up. Sighing, I close the door and then make my way over to her. "I know you didn't mean it. Honestly though, I feel fine now."

"But what's to stop me doing it again?" she asks. "Next time it could be Em, or Nes or even Ellie if she were here."

"Well get Kate over, our cousin from Denali. She can electrocute people by touching them, she should be able to help" I tell her. "Just try not to think about pain, if you do, think about removing it."

"I'll try" she nods. "But if I start to go there again...just...find some way to stop me before I hurt someone else."

"Don't worry" I smile. "no one will get hurt. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can keep" I hear her whisper.

"I can keep this one" I assure her.

* * *

_**Leah's POV**_

"I'm going out" I call as I head towards the door.

"Where to?" Luke pokes his head out of the kitchen.

"The Cullen's have a new vampire, I want to check her out...well...you know, register how she smells" I roll my eyes at his grin.

"Bring me some of Esme's cooking home" he begged.

"What's wrong with mine?" I ask, mock offended.

"You burn everything" he laughs.

"Whatever" I kiss his lips as I glide past, smiling at the softness of them. "I'll see you later."

I jump the porch steps and jog towards the tree line. I pull my clothes off, quickly tying them to my ankle using string. My body begins to shake, my bones lengthen and change shape. I feel fur push through the layer of skin covering my body. My sense began to become better. I can see clearer, smell more and hear more. My paws the ground and I run towards the Cullen house.


	13. Invincible

**I have nothing to say about this chapter... i dont like it. But yeah... **

**Also! Read this please: s/8785791/1/ - My friend's wrote it, please be nice or I won't be a happy bunny :) **

_**Mercy's POV**_

I sat with Embry in my room, my cold back pressed against his warm chest. His arms wrapped around me, his hands resting on the skin underneath my shirt. His chest shook as he laughed at the TV, finding the on-screen fight hilarious. You know what, this is actually fun. I could surprisingly still hear what the people on the screen were say, Em's booming laugh having no effect. I bit my lip as I watched someone get slapped, I had always enjoyed this kind of thing...oh yeah, we're watching Jeremy Kyle by the way.

"Hey sexy" I hear as someone enters the room.

"Oh, hey" Em says, not looking away from the TV. "You coming in then?"

The russet skinned girl looks at Embry before turning her gaze on me. "So you're the newbie."

"Hey Emmie, hey Mercy!" Ellie grins, bouncing into the room.

"Hiya frizz-ball" I laugh as she plops herself on the bed. "What's happened then?"

"Nothing, its what's going to happen" she sighed.

I got up of the sofa and went to sit beside her. "Spill."

"Seth's taking me out for a really romantic meal and then we're going to the cinema" she confessed.

"Well...If you ever need a brides maid..." I battered my eyelashes.

"Of course you will be" then her face fell as she realised what she just said. "What?! No! No, Mer. That's not going to happen, I'm not even twenty."

"Yeah, I'm sixteen and dead" I shrugged.

"Your not dead Mer!" Embry protested.

"Shut up Embry, that's like saying your not a shape-shifter. My heart doesn't beat or anything, meaning I'm dead" I stated.

The russet girl is now fully in my room, standing a foot away form the door. I feel her eyes bore into me, like I was a huge threat. Her dark hair was cut short, hanging barely to her shoulders. She wore a pair of mud-stained shorts with a beige sleeveless top. I look down at her feet and notice their bare...I sniff the air, my nose burned. Shape-shifter.

"I won't bite, you can sit down" I tell her. "I'm Mer."

"Leah" she nodded. "You're like Bella."

"No I'm not" I disagree.

"Only in the fact that you can be around humans so soon" Embry informed me.

"Don't like her then" Leah smiled.

"I'm not too fond, if I'm being honest" I tell her. "I'm better acquainted with Rose."

"Then we're going to get along fine" she chuckled, making her way towards the bed.

"Then lets prove it" I smiled. "Come on girlie's, I need that new CD."

We leave the house, heading to Seattle. Leah drives, meaning music is blearing out of the cars stereo loudly. The music filled my ears, making it hard to hear anything else. We sang along with at the music, cheering and laughing with joy. We parked in the car park, stepping out to the cool breeze.

"So...Rich girls then..." a rough voice said.

We turned to see a dark skinned girl standing beside Ellie, who stumbled towards me. "Excuse me?"

"I'll take the lot" she said, holding her hand out. Her friends, all five of them, laughed.

"Then go to the shop and buy one, this baby isn't for sale" Leah sneered, tucking the keys into her pocket.

"Wanna bet?" The girl asked, pulling a pocket knife from her pocket.

I pulled Ellie behind me, willing to take the girl on. "Give it your best shoot."

She smiled back at her friends before jabbing the knife towards my stomach. I heard a metallic bending sound and smiled. She pulled her hand back, staring at the knife if shock. She looked at her friends, her expression mirrored on all their faces.

"If my stomach can do that, just think about what my arms could do" I smile, flexing.

"Your a fucking freak!" the girl said, chucking the blade towards me.

"I know, now get lost" I told her.

We watched as she stepped backwards before turning and walking away. I true was invincible, nothing could stop me.

**Okay, so, I'm writing a new story for Collin and I'm wondering if i should just upload it now... What do you think?**


	14. I Don't Remember

**This a fill in, sorry for its shortness.**

_**Mercy's POV**_

"Mercy!" a pair of arms wrap around me as the girl and I leave the music shop.

"Um...Hi" I say awkwardly, looking at the girls.

"Where have you been?!" the small woman asks, tears in her blue eyes.

"Sorry? Who are you?" I question, confusion written on my face.

"Mercy Evermore, don't you dare say that to your own mother!" the woman replied, looking hurt.

Leah stand behind my 'mum', shaking her head and mouthing, "No, you're not Mercy Evermore. Tell her that!"

"What?" I say, acting confused again. "My surname isn't Evermore, its Cullen. Has been for the past three years...and I've never seen you before. Sorry."

"No" the woman cried, pain written across her face. "you look so much like her, you look so much like my daughter!"

I sigh, reaching for her feelings. Even though the pain wasn't physical, only mental as she lost her daughter – well, me. I willed it away, wanting to make it disappear completely, wanting to make her forget about me. It fight like I was taking something from her, this was for the best though. She needed to forget about me, she had to.

"You need to go home and have a nice cup of tea" I tell her. "Your tired."

"Yes" she nods. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, I understand. Some people think that everyone in the world has a twin" I laugh lightly.

"Yes, that must be it" she agrees, walking off.

"Jasper clone" Leah coughs, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry you couldn't tell her."

"Don't be. I'm not, I don't even remember her" I shrug.

**Just uploading a new story now, look out for it. It's called 'Beauty's Curse' :)**


	15. You Get Out

_**Embry's POV**_

Mer enters the room, a smile on her face which causes one to come on to mine. She smiles wider at me, dropping her bags on her bed before skipping over to me. She sat on my lap, her stone arms wrapped firmly around my neck. I wined my arms around her waist, hugging her tighter to me; not noticing the coolness of her body.

"Guess what Embry!" she beams, seeming proud of herself.

"What?" I ask, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I found us matching bracelets that we can wear for ever! Then everyone knows who _you _belong to" she reaches into her pocket, pulling out a black leather bracelet; one that is identical to her own.

"What about you? You always need to wear one, then people know who _you _belong to" I smile back.

"Don't worry, Em, they won't come after me" Mer sounded sure.

"Okay...what have you gone and done now?" I ask, my voice slightly guarded.

"This girl pulled a knife out while her and her gang tried to mug us" Ellie explains, walking into the room.

"And the girl tried stabbing Merry with it but the blade broke" Leah finished, following behind.

"Merry?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's a might merry one while shopping. So that's what we're calling her from now on" Ellie smiles while Leah nods in agreement.

I nod my head, smiling as I looked down at my imprint. She smiles back as me, tilting her head back and wait for me to kiss her. I press my lips to hers, kissing her with fierceness.

"Next time someone tries to mug you with a knife, give them your stuff" I say.

"No" she mumbles against my lips. "I didn't want to."

"Mer-" I sighed.

"I'm not hurt Em, no one is. Its okay" she strokes my face softly.

"Well just try to stay away from dangerous looking places and people" I tell her.

"I will" she seals the promise with a long, delicious kiss.

"Ew, if your gonna make out, get a room" Leah says.

"This _is _my room" Mer points out. "So you get out."

"Oh my, god!" I hear Leah drag as two pairs of feet left the room.

**I'll be uploading way less often from now on, sorry. Reason, i hear you ask. I'm concentrating on my school work and I'm actually going to try writing my own book :) so yeah, fingers crossed it works out. But just so you know, if i have any reader, I still love you 3 xxx**


	16. None Of Your Business

**Sorry, this is actually just a filler but tell me what you think :)**

_**Bella's POV**_

"At least he's finally getting screwed, now maybe he'll stop making up fantasies...I really don't need those images" Jake says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Jacob!" I snap, mouth drawn into a hard line. "Their sex life is no ones business!"

"I just hope he doesn't think about it while in wolf form" he shrugged.

"Oh my god" I shake my head. "Can this conversation just end?"

"Yeah, its destructing" a new voice says. "Not to mention, none of your business Jake."

Mercy walks into the room, her hair slightly messy. Yep, they've been at it. If I was capable of it, I would be blushing; even though this conversation isn't about me. She stands near the window, looking out and avoiding my gaze. Embry enters the room, pushing a hand through his hair and smiling slightly as he looks at Mer. Okay, ew. I don't even want to think about this, Mel's like my sister! Just... no!

"Who has the energy to go hunting with me?" Emmett asks, a cocky grin on his face as he sits besides Jake.

"Piss off" Mer says.

"Or what?" he raises an eyebrow.

Mer narrows her eyes, looking at him. In a matter of seconds, his arms were around his waist and he was gasping for air. "Don't start with me Emmett, your not the strongest any more."

"Your worse than Rose!" he accused, after she realised him from the pain.

Mer shrugs, "She said I could do that if you piss me off, so watch your step."

"Imagine you up against Jane" I chuckled.

"Actually" Emmett says, pointing a finger. "That would be interesting to watch."

"One thousand on Mer" Jake rushed, grinning happily.

"Your on" Emmett smiled.

Great. This is just great. Their betting on who would win between a vampire bitch with limited pain power, and the vampire who can actually control pain. If they ever fought, it was obvious who would win...Mercy, hands down. I just hope they never get the chance to fight, Mercy's really to young to fight anyone.

**Would anyone want to do something for me? check out my other two stories: 'In Love' and 'Magicae amor' - i really want to know what you all think about them :) let me know and review!**


	17. Tortured Cries

**Here's another chapter, enjoy and review :)**

_**Mercy's POV**_

_I see a box, emerald green which seems to glow as the light hits it. I reach for it but something in the back of my mind is telling me to leave it alone. On the edges are thin straps of gold, reflecting the surroundings. There's a lock, keeping curious eyes from peaking inside. Seeing the lock makes me curious and I want to reach out to touch it, to feel the surfaces smoothness. I pull myself away from the box, not wanting to fall victim to temptation._

I pull out of the memory which is now getting stronger and stronger. Where other's are getting weaker and disappearing, this memory only get stronger and it keeps pushing itself into my mind. Every hour, it seeps into my mind; demanding my attention. Its like its important, something very special.

"Carlisle" I say, walking into his office.

"Yes?" he asks, looking up from the papers that lay neatly on his desk.

"The night that you found me, in that warehouse, was there anything else in there?" I question, my eyebrows drawing down.

"Not that I saw, I only thought about getting you here" he replies, confusion written on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"I keep remembering this box that was there. The memory is getting stronger, not weaker like the rest" I sigh as I take a seat opposite him.

"Why don't you put your curiosity to rest, go take a look? Embry knows the way" he smiles.

"Okay" I nod, heading towards the door. "Thanks, Carlisle."

"Any time Mer" he smiles.

I close the door behind me, heading down the hall way. I can hear two large hearts beating downstairs, along with a slower, slightly smaller, one and a heart like a humming birds. I walk down the stairs, thinking it might be a human I have no knowledge about. I walk into the front room carefully, my eyes scanning the area.

On the couch sat a man who looks like Bella, dark hair to match his dark eyes. On his lap sits Nessie, smiling as she talks to him. He smiles back at her, looking at her lovingly. Jake sits next to the man, Bella at his side. Their talking happily, seeming relaxed as Nessie sat with the stranger. Embry sat in a chair near the TV and I immediately went to stand beside him. Ed sat in the chair opposite to Embry, complaining as he watches a sports game.

My eyes never leaves the stranger who Nessie sits with. He does anything remotely threatening, I would rip his throat out. He laughs at something Nes says, nodding his head in agreement. I try dragging my eyes of him, everyone else trusts him, but I cant. I don't know him, meaning he's not safe.

"Its okay Mer" Ed says, reading the worrying thoughts in my head.

"So I take it your the Mercy everyone's been talking about" the man says, pushing Nessie off his lap as he stands up. He holds his hand out to me. "I'm Charlie, Bella's father."

I hesitantly shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Charlie laughs lightly, releasing me hand. "This family sure is getting big."

"You're right there" Ed agrees, smiling.

"Em, can we go for a walk?" I ask, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Sure" he nods, walking me to the back door.

"Don't mess up your clothes, Mer. Alice would kill you" Jake winks.

"Shut up Jake or I'll turn you into a rug!" I hiss back, baring my teeth slightly.

As we leave the room, we hear the laughs of the others trailing behind us. Embry take my hand as we head in the direction I believe the warehouse to be. I hadn't been anywhere near the warehouse since my rebirth, four months ago.

"So where are we going?" Embry asks, rubbing smoothing circles on the back of my hand.

"To the warehouse where Carlisle and Esme found me" I quietly reply. "Carlisle said that you know the way."

"Yeah" he nods. "Why are we going back?"

"I keep remembering a box, one that was there, in the warehouse" I shrug. "I want to check it out."

"Okay" he drops my hand.

"What?" I turn to him. "Have I done something wrong? I'm sorry if I did. We don't have to go, not if you don't want to."

"Its nothing" he chuckles, kissing my forehead. "I'll be back in a second."

He goes behind a tree while I stand tapping my foot nervously. The grey wolf with the dark nose comes to stand beside me. I smile as I run my hand through the fur on his head. God he's a cute wolf! Did I ever mention, my favourite animal is a wolf.

Embry takes hold of the sleeve of my top, pulling me deeper into the forest. "You know what, this is going to take forever" I sigh, walking along beside him.

He looks at me from the corner of his eye, as if saying 'It your fault, if you knew the why we could be there in seconds.'

As he looks away, I jump on his back. "What? This makes it so much easier."

He shakes his head as a ripple of laughter escapes his wolfy jaws.

As I sit at the spot between both of his shoulder-blades, he uses his strong legs to push us forward. Embry runs through the forest, me on his back as I laugh with joy. The trees propel past us at an incredible speed, the air throwing my hair out behind me. If I needed to breathe, I would be gasping for oxygen as is shot past me.

Embry slows to a walk as the warehouse comes into view. Its horrible. The metal its made from is no longer silver, its coated in a think layer of red rust. There were a few green vines growing up the side, snaking out like a witches wicked hand. The door creaks as I open it, I step inside while waiting for Embry to come back from shifting. As I stood a few feet in, I scanned the room. A warm hand pressed against my waist, its not hot though...its not Embry.

I pull away from the hand, hissing as I turn as I turn to around. Before me stood a dark skinned male, his dark hair in dreads down to his large shoulders. "Ah, so the girls returned."

"Who are you?! How do you know me?" I ask, standing in a crouch.

"Do you really not recognise me?" he chuckles humourlessly. "I'm the one who made you! I'm the one who gave you life!"

"Your the one who killed me, your the one who took _away _my life" I gasped, taking a step back.

"No, I gave you life. You can do so many things now. You can experience anything! You could have a thousand lovers if you wanted, you could be rich beyond your wildest dreams! You'll be a god!" he smiled, as if this was a true gift.

"But I don't want a thousand lovers, I've already found the one person I want to spend the rest of eternity with. And I don't care about money, I don't need it any more" I shrug, my eyes beginning to sting.

I watch as Embry steps through the door, silent even though he's still in his wolf form. His tail catches something, making a sound and causing the vampire to turn around. The vampire snarls at him, going down into a crouch. He leaps for Embry, trying to get his arms around my wolf. Embry resists him, twisting and turning as he dodges him. I hear an animal like cry, instantly knowing that Embry is hurt.

"Embry!" I shout, it comes out as a tortured cry.

I close my eyes, just imagining Embry and the vampire standing side-by-side. I see Embry's pain as a dark black cloud inside of him, something that is pulling at him. I imagine grabbing the cloud, catching it in some sort of net. I pull the net away from him, removing the pain. I feel it inside me now, on the right side of my body. I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, thrusting the net of pain towards the vampire.

* * *

_**Embry's POV**_

As the vampire doubled over in shock, I wrapped my jaws around its neck. I clamped down, ripping its head from its body and threw it across the room. As I do so, I full to the ground; the pains back. I gasp for air, the vampire broke a few of my ribs on the right side of my body when he grabbed me. I watch as Mercy runs towards me, fear written across her beautiful face.

"Embry?!" she cries, fulling down beside me.

I feel more pain as I begin to shift against my will, returning back to my human form.

"Embry, it's okay" she cries again. "I'm going to make the pain go away, I'm gonna make it go away."

"I love you" I whisper as my eyes flutter shut, pulling me into darkness.

**Please Read and review the following stories, at least then I'll know if i should carry on with them:**

s/8764012/1/In-Love

s/8770586/1/Magicae-amor


	18. No

**Hope you have all had a very Merry Christmas! Here's this little bit:**

_**Mercy's POV**_

Embry lay quietly on the make-shift hospital bed that had been set up in Carlisle's office. His eyes are closed, forcing me to look at his lids. My eyes sting with what I know know to be tears, tears that I can never release. My chest hurts as I look down at my sleeping wolf, I just want him to wake up; is that to much to ask for?

Carlisle said that the vampires teeth had grazed Embry's shoulder, a drop of venom entering his blood system. I sit beside my wolf as he fights off the venom that could kill him, I just hope he's strong enough to win this battle. Carlisle said, that because it was just a small drop of venom, his immune system should be able to fight it off. I have every faith in Embry, he's strong and he will pull through this; I know it.

He's been lying on the bed for what seems like an eternity even though its only been three days. As each second becomes a minute, each minute an hour, each hour a day my worry builds. I'm scared he won't pull through, I'm scared he will die and leave me to live this cold life alone. He's my sun, the one that warms my frozen heart; I can't lose him. Never.

Occasionally he would cry out, each time I would bite my tongue. The thought of him being in pain is unbearable. I tried relieving him of the pain but my powers seemed to have no affect, like there was some sort of barrier. Each time I failed, I would stick my head out of the window and just scream. Scream out of fear, sadness, anger. I should have done more to help him in that warehouse, I shouldn't have been the pathetic little girl who needed protecting.

I hold Embry's hand in mine, the back of his hand pressed to my lips. "You're going to be alright, okay? You're going to be fine."

I was met by silence, my eyes began to sting again.

"Embry...If you can hear me...just show it some how" I whispered through tearless sobs. "Please, please babe. You can't leave me, I love you."

The heart monitor that Embry's hooked up to starts to pick up speed, my breathing quickens as I watch it. I start to feel joy, surly this is a good thing; right? I sit there, holding his hand tightly in mine. I cry out when the monitor goes dead, showing that there was no heartbeat to read. No.

**I was going to put the 'big' bit in but I thought it looked better as the start of a new chapter... so sorry for the Cliffy :L**

**Leave me reviews :)**


	19. Kill Me, Please

**Aw, I uploaded another chapter. Aren't i sweet...or maybe I'm not...**

_**Mercy's POV**_

"No!" I cry, standing up and moving closer to him. "Embry!"

"Mer" a pair of arms wrap around me, holding my arms to my sides.

"Emmett, help him, please!" I beg as I'm pulled towards the door.

I watch as Carlisle makes his way over to Embry. "Get her out of here."

"No!" I cry out again, struggling more.

"Mer, there's nothing you can do. Let Carlisle do his job" Emmett whispered in my ear, pulling me from the room.

I sit on the sofa, feeling like the monster I am. I've never felt so low of myself. If I had done something, Embry would be okay; he would be alive. But no, I had to be the wimp, I had to just stand by and watch! Now I've lost Embry, my true love, my soul-mate.

My heart tares up, ripping itself to shreds. I cry hopeless, tearless sobs as I sit alone. Rosalie tried to sit with me, I only pushed her away and shouted at her. Even though I'm surrounded by my family and friends, I've never felt so alone. I feel like there's a part of me missing, a part that I can't live without. And I don't want to live without it. I just want my Embry back.

I miss him already. I miss his warm arms around me, I miss the feeling of happiness I get when he smiles at me. I miss the feeling of pride I get when I watch him display a skill. I miss looking at him, I miss his smell, the feel of him. I just miss him. I try and think of my future without him but my heart just shatters, the thought being unbearable. I can't live without him, I refuse to.

"Emmett" I stand up, walking to stand in front of him. "Please Emmett."

"No" he shakes his head, already knowing my question.

"Please, it's the only way I can see him again" I cry. "I don't want to live for eternity without him. Just end my life now, I don't to suffer."

"No Mercy" he shakes his head, stepping back from me.

"Emmett, please! I've never asked you for anything!" I plead, He looks over my head, jaw dropping as he sees something. "Emmett!"

"Mer..." his eyes wide. "Trust me, you don't want me to kill you."

"Yes, I do! I don't want to live without him!" I cried, my heart breaking for the billionth time in the last three minutes. Oh, my god... Embry's been dead for three minutes...

"You don't have to" a voice behind me says, a hand on my waist.

I turn around, looking up at the person behind me in disbelief. His skin is still the same, just a little paler. His eyes are of the colour of honey, melting my insides. His features seem to stand out more and as I look at him, my heart warms once more. I grab his shirt, going onto my tip-toes as I press my lips to his.

"You bastard!" I say, holding him a tight hug. "I can't believe you did that to me!"

"Believe me, I had no intention on doing it" he breathes, smiling at me.

I stroke his face gently, "I'm so glad your okay."

"So am I" he responds, kissing me again. "I love you."

"I love you too" I kiss him back.

"I love you more" he chuckles, squeezing my side.

"I love you most" I tell him, no hint of humour in my voice.

"That's debatable" he smiles softly.

**I stopped it here because I thought it would make a sweet ending for a chapter. What's happened to Embry will be emplained in the next chapter, I promise. leave me a review.**


	20. Doggie Wanna Go For A Walk?

**OMG! We're on chapter 20! Actually can't believe it. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it ;)**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Embry's recovery is remarkable, absolutely outstanding! I honestly didn't think he was going to make it, he'd been unconscious for three days. Jacob told me that once, around ninety years ago, a wolf was infected with venom and died within two days. We both honestly thought the same would happen for Embry, that he would die.

But Embry is sitting with Mercy, talking and smiling as he looks around. There is very little difference to him, his eyes are amber and his skin a little paler; apart from that nothing was changed. He was cheerful, relaxed and happy. He looked like a five year old vegetarian vampire...

* * *

**Two days later**

_**Embry's POV**_

Okay...so its weird. I'm a vampire/shape-shifter hybrid...what the actual fuck? How does even work?! Well, I know how it works but why? What's the real point of it? So, I can do a few different things but hey, I could do without them.

I haven't felt hungry in the last two day, I'm personally not happy with that. I. Love. Food. I've been to the bathroom twice, and that was to shower! The smell of the Cullen's no longer burns my nose, they just smell of a kind of sweet...can't think which one though. I've gotten angry more than once and I haven't shifted. I still sleep but I only need around three hours though... this is all just so weird.

"Maybe you have a different trigger to set off the shift" Edward suggested, putting down the morning newspaper.

"Like what?" I ask, leaning back in my chair.

"Maybe when you feel protective or over excited or maybe just when you _want _too" he replies, shrugging slightly.

"Maybe" I sigh as I think.

"When was the last time you wanted to become a wolf?" he asks, turning to face me properly.

"I can't remember" I answer. "Not for a while, certainly not since I woke up...Wait, at the warehouse, with Mer. I wanted to be a wolf then, to rip that leech to pieces."

"Well, maybe, because you wanted to shift when the venom entered your bloodstream, you can only shift through will" he thought. "It does kind of make sense."

"Okay, I'll go try it out" I nod.

I stand up using vampire speed, okay...that's also freaky! I walk out of the back door and towards the middle of the garden. I see Mercy and Rose sitting by the river as Nessie splashes around in the water. Mer sits between Rose's legs, having her hair braided. Just as Rose gets to the end, Mer turns. She waits patiently for Rose to put the hair bundle in before running up to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and I chuckles as her lips meet mine. My arms wined around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Children present" I heard a booming voice.

I reluctantly pulled away from Mer. "Piss of Emmett."

"Nessie, your going to have to cover you're ears along with you're eyes now" he chuckled.

"Go fuck yourself" Mer hisses.

"Already tried it...didn't work out too well" he shook his head, eyebrows pulled down.

"Ew...seriously ew" I say, shaking my own head.

"So, what you doing out here?" Mer asks, turning back to me.

"Edward thinks that will power controls the shift now, not anger" I explain. "I thought I would try it out."

"Okay" she pulls out of my arms, taking a few steps back and sitting down.

I concentrate on what it feels like to be a wolf, the feel of my tail waving behind me, of my ears turning to detect a sound. I imagine the feeling on my paws on the ground as I running through the forest, dodging trees. I imagine the feel of the wind going through me fur.

I begin to feel my bones change, changing to fit the body of a horse sized wolf. I feel the fur push through my skin, feel the resistance of it. I close my eyes, trying to concentrate harder. I will my body to change, I will the fur to brake the layer of skin...

My paws hit the ground as I open my eyes. I'm a wolf again.

* * *

_**Mercy's POV**_

I smile as I watch Embry walk around the garden in wolf form, I can tell that he truly has missed it. He catches me watching him and jogs to my side, sitting down beside me. His lays his head on my lap and I run my hand through the fur on his head. I scratch the spot behind his ear, smiling when he lets of a growl of happiness.

"Mercy!" Nessie comes jogging up to me, holding a box. She passes it to me, "Aunt Rosalie told me to give this to you."

"Thanks Nes" I smile.

"Your welcome" she smiles back, going back to Rose.

I open the box, bursting into laughter. I pull out the large blue collar with '_Embry_' written on it, my eyes stinging with tears of laughter. I look at the little tag hanging from the collar, reading '_If found Keep...or return to Mercy Cullen_'. Embry starts backing away from me as smile at the collar. I narrow my eyes at him, lowering into a crouch. I spring at him, landing on his back. I quickly wrap the collar around him, securing it in place before jumping off of the struggling wolf. I hold the leash that was attached to the collar, smiling triumphantly.

"Doggie wanna go for a walk?" I ask, smiling.

He laid down, proving to not move.

"I'll cry tearless sobs" I threatened.

I watch as his ears pick up, twitching slightly at my words.

"I mean it" I warned.

He gave out a wolf-like sigh before standing up.

"Yes!" I say, pumping my fist in the air.

**Leave me a review. If there's any questions, ask them in a review and I'll answer them at the beginning of the next chapter :)**


	21. Dad

**I was thinking for this to be the last chapter, then the story will carry on in 'Beauty's Curse' - Mika and Collin's story.**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I hear a squeal of feminine laughter before Mercy ran into his office, hiding behind the chair I sit on. Emmett comes walking into the room, an evil smirk on his face as he looks at my youngest daughter; I can only imagine what trouble Mercy has gotten herself into this time.

"Save me, please!" she begs, laughing as she tries to position herself from Emmett's view.

"What have you done now?" I ask, dropping the pen I had been holding.

"Nothing, I swear!" she replies. "How could you think that I done something wrong?!"

"She caused pain in a very unnecessary place" Emmett informed me, point downwards.

"He made comments about my sex life, again!" Mercy shot in.

"Then justice has been served, Emmett, leave Mer alone" I tell him, picking up my pen again.

I smile as I watch Emmett walk from the room, grumbling something unintelligible.

Mer kisses my cheek before heading to the door, just before closing it behind her she smiles. "Thanks dad."

My heart swells as I hear those word, my pen dropping back down onto my desk. Mercy called me _dad_. I can honestly say, that has made my year. Though I am a father-figure to the others, none of them calls me dad for they still remember their real one. I never expected to be called dad by anyone, never at all. The fact that Mercy views me as her dad just warms my ice-formed heart.

I walk over to filing cabinet by the door, pulling the top draw open. There's no point locking it, a vampire could open it easily. I reach my hand in, pulling out the emerald box. I walk back to my seat, placing the box on the desk in front of me. I run my finger along the golden edge, remembering how it came to me.

_My grandmother smiles at me, reaching into the back of her kitchen cupboard. My eyebrows pull down in confusion as I watch her. She pulls out an emerald green box, stripes of gold lining the edges. I feel my jaw drop as I look at the box, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. _

"_Grand-mama" I say as she passes the box to me. "This is beautiful. Why are you showing it to me?"_

"_Carlisle" she says, patting my cheek lovingly. "I fear I do not have enough strength to see this winter, so I need you to look after that box for me. Your father would sell it, for it is worth a great deal, but you must not. One day you will find the key to the box, you will open it and reveal the secrets inside."_

"_I don't understand" my eyebrows pull down again. _

"_My grandmother before me had the box made, she hid something precious inside. She never told me what though. She had a small key made, one which she gave to her closest friend. When she felt near the end of her time, she passed the box to me. Now it is my turn to give the box to you, I trust you Carlisle" she smiles. "Find the key, keep the treasure."_

A month later, at the near end of summer, my grandmother passed on. I've been searching for the key since that time, looking high and low. I need to find the key, the mystery needs to be solved.

* * *

_**Kos, Greece**_

The key shone as it hung from the silver necklace around Aellai Andris' neck. Aellai barely felt the key at her throat, at just 2cm long and weighing next to nothing – how would she? Her hand wrapped round the key, holding it close to her as she thought about her late mother. Before she had died, Eudokia Andris had given her most loved necklace to her only daughter, telling her to wear it always.

"Έλα, κόρη, έχουμε ένα μεγάλο ταξίδι μπροστά μας. Μπείτε στο αυτοκίνητο (Come on, daughter, we have a long journey ahead of us. Get in the car)" her father, Barak says soft, looking at his daughter with sadness.

"Ναι, μπαμπά (Yes, papa)" she nods, taking a seat in the front. "Mama θα ήταν τόσο περήφανη για σένα, είσαι τόσο γενναίος. (Mama would be so proud of you, you are so brave.)"

"Μην άλμα το όπλο, Aellai, δεν έχουμε ολοκληρώσει το όνειρό μας νέα. Όλα μπορώ να πω είναι, καλύτερα Αμερική είναι έτοιμη (Don't jump the gun, Aellai, we haven't completed our new dream. All I can say is, America better be ready)" Barak smiles.

"Σ 'αγαπώ, μπαμπά (I love you, papa)" she takes his hand.

"Όπως σ 'αγαπώ (As I love you)" her father squeezes her hand before releasing it. He pulls out the driveway of the house they had lived in since the birth of Aellai, a silent tear escapes his eye and he hurriedly wipes it away. The drive to the airport is quiet, both of their thoughts on the new life that awaits them.


	22. Eternity

**Okay, I realised i could end the story on Aellai - it has to end on our main characters. Its short but hey!**

**And ****_Dawn_****, I don't speak Greek but i hope to learn in the future. Aellia is sixteen, nearly seventeen, so Mercy isn't a decendent. They are slightly related though...**

_**Embry's POV**_

Mercy walks back into the front room and I holds my arms open to her, waiting for her to sit with me. She sits on my lap, wrapping her arms around me as she smiles. Her lips gently brush mine before she pulls away, laughing playfully.

"Its good to see you're still alive" I smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know" she agrees, sending me a smile back. She lowers her lips to mine. "I love you."

"I love you too" I tell her.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" she asks.

"Yes" I assure her. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I don't want to" she ran her hand down my face before kissing me passionately.

Now I have over one-thousand years to fulfil my imprint duty's. I hold Mercy close to me, smiling at the thought of truly being with her for eternity.

**Thanks for reading this story, hope you liked it. Please read my other stories, that would make me very happy!**


	23. Sequal

**Hi. I know you're not meant to put these note things but I honestly don't care. anyway, what would you think of if I were to do a sequel to this? I actually miss writing about Embry; I love him. So? Would it be alright if I wrote a squeal? If so, what do want to happen? What should it be called? Any new characters, any of your own characters or anything? I'm open to all ideas.**


End file.
